


In Davos

by ElleVine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleVine/pseuds/ElleVine





	In Davos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breathesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/gifts).



**December 24th 1998**

**Davos, Switzerland**

Maybe it was the subdued nature of their entrance into the restaurant, or the way Hermione asked for a table that made the waiter lead them towards a quiet corner, away from the festive cheer radiating around the rest of the restaurant. Whatever it was, Harry was thankful for it.

They took their seat either side of the table next to the large window where the town of Davos was twinkling away in the valley below. Harry looked over his shoulder as a loud rumble of laughter made its way across the room. He watched as a group around a large table were telling one another the jokes they had pulled out of their crackers. Hermione gave him a small smile when he turned back to her and he gave her a shrug back.

"The fondue here is supposed to be amazing." She said.

"Then lets have that." He replied, without opening his menu.

When the waiter returned a few moments later, Hermione ordered the fondue to share, a large beer for Harry and a glass of wine for herself. The waiter nodded, picked up their menus and backed away from the table.

Hermione placed her chin on her hand and stared down at the twinkling lights dotting out the town below. The snow was thick outside, covering the tops of all the houses, hotels and trees. The had walked from their hotel through the crunchy snow to the tram that took them up the side of the mountain to the restaurant. Harry was pleased Hermione had insisted she charm their boots to keep their feet warm. She always managed to think of everything.

"It looks like a postcard, don't you think?" She said dreamily staring through the glass.

"Yeah." He whispered, watching her dark brown eyes shimmering from the fairy lights threaded around the outside of the window frame.

The waiter arrived soon after with their drinks. Harry went for his glass first, taking a big sip.

"Sorry." He said after swallowing, holding out his glass to the space between him and Hermione. She lifted her head off her hand, saw Harrys outstretched arm and reached for her own glass. She pushed her glass of wine into his before he could think of anything to toast to and a satisfying 'clink' rung out between them.

"I'm sorry for dragging you away."

"I'm quite sure I came on my own free will." Hermione said in her hoity voice, her eyes wide looking at him from across the table. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"You know what I mean." Hermione ignored him and took another sip of her wine. "I feel bad for leaving Ron." Harry said quietly.

"It was important for him to be at home this year. He gets it." Hermione said, nodding. "I get it too. Now I'm here... I think it's exactly what I needed."

He was sure that her statement was untrue. Molly and Arthur had invited both him and Hermione to stay with them for Christmas. Hermione had initially nodded enthusiastically but stopped when she saw the look on Harrys face. He had tried to explain it to them all, to make them understand why he thought he needed to be on his own but the words never seemed to feel right in his mouth.

"I'm glad you came." Maybe the right statement should have been that he was glad she had insisted coming with him. Now he was here, he didn't think he could have stayed on his own.

The Fondue arrived in a terracotta pot which sat ontop of a small portable stove, keeping the cheese inside bubbling. They picked up their sticks, dipping the chunks of bread into the warm cheese, swirling it around and murmuring sounds of approval as they ate.

"That was good." Hermione said as they finished up.

"Mmmh." Harry agreed as he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"I'm so full."

"Me too." Harry sat back in his chair and placed his hand on his stomach.

"Remember last Christmas? I'm pretty sure we were eating nuts and berries." Harry searched his memory of last year. When Ron had finally returned to them after months without him.

"I wish I could have done it all without anyone but I couldn't. Especially not without you and Ron."

Hermione reached over the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. He was pulled from his own crushing thoughts. Thoughts of everyone who had helped him. Everyone who had fought. Everyone who had been lost.

"I'm glad you couldn't do it without us. I wouldn't have wanted you to have done it all alone!" She said in a loud whisper. "I know you bear all this on your own shoulders but you have to remember - he picked you. Voldemort picked you. None of this was your fault."

He wiped the first signs of tears from his eyes and he saw Hermione pick up her napkin and dab at her own eyes. She sat back in her chair and took a large sip of her wine before she spoke again.

"You were thrust into this as much as Ron and I. You made a decision and so did we. And I'm glad we were there with you."

Harry picked up his beer, took a large swig then looked out of the window at the town twinkling away below them. Smoke billowed from the chimneys of the wooden homes covered in snow. He imagined families sitting round their open fires, drinking hot chocolate and playing games together. That would be what the Weasley's would be doing. He could see it now - Ron and George playing Wizards chess, Arthur and Percy chatting all things Ministry related in the corner of the room and Ginny and Charlie would most likely be playing exploding snap. Molly would be sat in the large shaggy armchair, nursing a Sherry, humming away to Celestine Warbeck on the radio whilst watching Bill and Fleur dance in the middle of the room. Harry smiled at the thought of them all and his heart sunk.

"I'm only me because of all of you." He turned back to her. She had been watching him. She placed her hand to her chest and gave him a small smile.

"We are only who we are because of you."

The table behind them gave another loud roar and Harry turned in his chair. A chubby man with a bald head and a bushy grey beard grabbed the slender white haired woman next to him and planted a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek. The entire table erupted in laughter once more. It made Harry feel even more full than he already did and as he watched on, a huge smile crept on his face.

Harry thought about the Weasley's again and what they would be doing if they were there. Hermione would probably be trying to get them all to play Charades whilst Arthur was sneaking them a glass of port and Ginny; the undefeated champion of Christmas Eve Gobstones; challenging everyone to 'one last game'.

Harry turned back to Hermione. She had her chin resting on her hand, watching the restaurant and laughing along with large group. He knew this isn't where she wanted to spend Christmas. Holed up in a three star hotel, eating food she wouldn't usually eat surrounded by other people in the restaurant that she did not know. He had told her that she didn't have to come with him but she had insisted. As she had said earlier, she didn't want him to have to go through this alone.

Harry ushered over the waiter. Hermione sat up in her seat as Harry asked for the bill.

"Do you not want another drink here?" Hermione asked.

"No. I want to go back."

"Okay." Hermione said, thinking he wanted to go back to the hotel.

"Home." He said standing up and draining the last of the beer in his glass. "Home, to our family." Hermione looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted. "I think we both know that this is not where we are supposed to be tonight, or tomorrow."

"Harry... you don't have to..." He held up his hand to stop her from finishing.

"Really, Hermione. All these years I've been desperate to have a family. Well... they are my family, you are my family." He held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her from the table. "It's where we need to be. With them all. Noisy and cramped and laughing. Lots of laughing."

Hermione smiled widely, suddenly jumping into his arms. Harry smiled into her bushy brown curls and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her.

"Come on." He said after a while, patting her on the back. "Let's go."

Hermione pulled back from him but didn't let him go. She stepped into him and placed her lips to his cheek. Harry felt his face heat up and as soon as Hermione let go of him. Luckily, the waiter came back with the receipt for the food and drinks and Harry turned away from her, dug his hand into his pocket, clutched at a few notes and dropped them on top of the receipt. They both grabbed their coats from the back of their chairs and put them on, Hermione wrapping he scarf around her neck and pulling her hat onto her head.

She stood in front of Harry like a soldier, as if waiting for her next direction - just in case he was going to change his mind. He held out his hand for her and she quickly intertwined her fingers in his as he guided her from the restaurant. They peaked over the edge of the railings for one last look at the valley shimmering away below. Hermione was right. It really did look beautiful, like a postcard but there was somewhere even better they both had to be.


End file.
